Ring of Twilight
by DarkPhoenixForce
Summary: Well, for those of you who have always dreamed of the day when Samara's video tape would come to Forks...
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I might throw in some of the Grudge as well as the Ring. I do not own the Ring, the Grudge, Twilight, or anything else that I don't own. Yes, I did copy pretty much exactly the lines from the Ring. Once again, I give all the credit to those movies. THEY ARE NOT MINE. I did not write the lines that I copy. They are simply used, with credit in this note, to give it a…Ring feel.

Chapter 1: The video

It was a black night in Forks. A faint pattering rain could be heard on the roof of the Yorkie household. Eric Yorkie, captain of the Forks High chess club, watched uninterestedly as his friend, Tyler flipped through the various TV channels. Tyler Crowley sat on the floor while Eric lay flopped on his bed.

"Did you know that most of the shows they put on TV these days are really stupid?" Eric asked.

"Hmm…" Tyler murmured.

"Yeah, all the companies know about it, but they're not doing anything. It's like this big conspiracy."

"Here, you pick something. I don't care," Tyler sighed handing Eric the remote.

Eric flipped it off. "Do you have any idea what a waste of time they are?"

Tyler smirked, "I have a better one." He pulled himself up beside his friend. "Have you heard about the video tape that kills you when you watch it?"

"What kind of tape?"

"A tape, a regular tape.

People rent it, I don't know.

You start to play it, and it's like somebody's nightmare.

Then suddenly, this woman comes on, smiling at you, right? Seeing you, through the screen.

As soon as it's over, your phone rings.

Someone knows you've watched it. And what they say is, 'you will die in seven days.

And exactly seven days later…" he smirked again.

Eric stared at him, "Who told you that?"

"Some dude down in La Push…"

"Who!"

"What? What's the matter with you?"

"I've watched it."

Tyler rolled his eyes, "It's a story, dude."

"No, really, I watched it last weekend. There was a storm that knocked out the cable. So I drove to the rental place, but the tape in the box I got wasn't what I thought it was."

Tyler frowned, "What was it?"

"Something else, we, Angela, Jessica, Mike, and I, thought it was some kind of sick joke.

Then, the phone rang… It was a week ago tonight."

Tyler laughed disbelievingly, but there was a hint of nervousness in his voice, "You're just trying to scare me."

Eric didn't answer, but clutched at his throat and fell to the floor gasping for breath.

"Eric!"

Eric sat up laughing and Tyler punched him.

"So not funny."

"I can't believe you…"

The phone started ringing.

They stared at each other in horror. Then Tyler rolled his eyes and headed downstairs to answer it. Eric followed.

Tyler picked it up and held it to his ear, "Yorkie residence."

He listened for a moment, and a strange expression came over his face. He slowly handed the phone to a frightened Eric who took it, trembling.

"Hello?" His shoulders slumped in relief and he glared at Tyler who laughed again. "Hi mom, yeah… yeah… yeah we did."

"Ask her where she keeps the soda," Tyler called disappearing upstairs.

Eric went to the fridge and poured himself a glass of lemonade. "Yeah, I know…no, we won't…bye Mom," he sighed and hung up, raising the glass to his lips.

The sound of static from the television filled his ears.

He set the glass down, staring at the TV in horror. Walking over, he picked up the remote and flipped it off. Then he turned around and headed back toward the kitchen.

The static sound returned.

He ran over and pulled out the plug.

A shadow appeared in the black screen. He spun around toward the kitchen. Standing up slowly, he crept toward the kitchen.

The fridge door slowly swung open.

Springing toward it, he slammed it shut.

Breathing heavily, he looked around.

There was a sound like running water. Shaking, he headed up the stairs, toward his closed bedroom.

Water was pooling out from under the door, forming a puddle.

With a quivering hand, he pulled the door open. There was a strange well on his TV screen.

He opened his mouth to scream.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Oh, Bells, I know you're upset, but these things…they just happen and…" Charlie trailed off looking awkward.

Bella moved away, looking at the ground.

Charlie watched her go with an expression of worry on his face. He had no way of knowing that the sudden inexplicable death of Eric Yorkie and the institutionalization of Tyler Crowley, the boy who had nearly the run her over with his van and consequently introduced her to the power of the Cullens(her vampire boyfriend's vampire family), had not bothered her in of itself for more than a few faked tears to satisfy his grieving parents. No, Bella did not have time to worry about that. Her own life was in danger. For surely, no human could have committed the untraceable, bizarre murder that had occurred in the tiny town of Forks; no, a vampire was behind this, and she was certain she knew which one it was.

"Bella?"

She turned to see Edward making his way toward her through the dismal crowd of relatives and friends.

"Bella, I don't want you to worry…"

"What," she whispered, glancing around warily, "I just have a psychotic killer after me. There's absolutely nothing in the world that I should be worried about!"

"Alice is looking into it," he answered calmly.

"Has she found anything yet?" I asked, somewhat relieved.

He hesitated, "No, nothing yet. She can't seem to trace Victoria's movements."

The feeling of security vanished instantly, "So, she is behind it?"

He paused again, "Like I said, Alice can't trace her movements, so we're not sure. And," he glanced around to make sure they could not be overheard, "I looked into Crowley's mind."

"And?"

He frowned, "It's a mess; I'm not surprised they put him in an institution."  
Bella sighed impatiently, "I don't understand; why didn't she kill _both_ of them. Why let Tyler live?"

He shook his head, "I don't know, though, one thing I'm sure of, is that something terrified him, something definitely not human. And yet, I can find no trace of Victoria. The pattern…it just doesn't match up to her previous murders. And…" he hesitated once more.

"What," Bella demanded.

"I saw Yorkie's face."

"So?"  
He shuddered, "It was…grotesque, to say the least. That, combined with the bizarre medical report…"

"Wait, you have the medical report?"

"Carlisle," he answered.

Bella nodded. Of course his father Carlisle, a doctor, would have access to the file. Not that it would be hard for any of them to get if they really wanted it.

"It's almost as if he was literally scared to death."

"I don't understand,"(funny, it seems she would say that a lot).

"I mean, whatever killed him, was bad enough to have Tyler locked away."

Bella stared at him.

"What can we do?"

"I talked with some of the students. They mentioned something about a tape."

"A tape?"

"Yes, apparently Angela, Jessica, and Mike watched it as well."

"But, what does that have to do with…"  
He smiled grimly, "They're dead, Bella, all of them. They all died at the same time on the same night under unusual circumstances. That's what makes me think it couldn't possibly be Victoria, not alone anyway."

Bella gasped. The shock of her friends' deaths was unbelievable, even though she wasn't close with any of them.

"I found the tape," he continued.

"Let me see it," she demanded.

"No," he answered firmly.

"Come on, Edward, it's a stupid tape. What could it possibly do?"

A worried look crossed his face. "I don't want to take the chance."

Bella gulped, "I need to help. Besides, I have you guys to protect me, something they didn't have."

"Alright," he agreed reluctantly, "but I want to watch it with you."

"Deal."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: And now it begins to get interesting.

Begin at the beginning and go on till you come to the end: then stop.

-Alice in Wonderland

Edward sat down on the couch in the Cullen's house, tossing a remote between his hands. He glanced at Bella who sat next to him on the couch, drooling.

"Uh…"

"What?"

"Are you sure you want to watch the tape?"  
"Oh, yeah sure, nothing **COULD POSSIBLY GO WRONG."**

He sighed, took a deep breath, and shoved the tape in, sitting back to watch.

(Two minutes later)

"That was weird", Bella remarked, blinking.

"Yeah…why are you staring at me, not that you can help it. I know I'm just that…"

*RING*(all puns intended)

"Oh, I'll get it," Bella rushed over to the phone.

"Wait, hold on…" Edward began, half standing up and reaching for the phone.

She held up a hand to stop him and spoke into the receiver. "What!????" she yelled, irritable at being interrupted in the act of gawking openmouthed at Edward.

"Sieben Tage," a voice whispered.

"Huh…, sorry I don't speak Spanish."  
"What the crap?! That was German…"

Bella hung up accidentally. "Hellllooooooo??? Oh well."

"Who was that?" Edward asked anxiously.

"Telemarketer, or something. I don't know. More importantly, what are we going to do about this tape?"

He didn't answer for a moment. Then he looked up, "We need to start with where I found the tape." He turned and retrieved the video. "Eric's parents found it in his room; someone who had seen him the day he got it, told his parent's where he was going. They sent it back; that's where I found it."

"Where was that?"

He looked up at her, "Shelter Mountain Inn."

**...**

The Cullen's silver Volvo slowly eased into a parking spot in front of the main office of Shelter Mountain Inn. Edward and Bella climbed out and walked up the steps of the wooden building, opening the door. A man sat behind the counter, flipping through a deck of cards. He glanced up as they entered.

"Hi," Bella said, "we need to ask…"

"Hold on," he interrupted, holding out a deck of cards. "Pick a card, don't show me it, and then put it back."

"Ok," she picked out a red two of hearts and then put it back.

He shuffled them and pulled one out. "Is _this_ your card?" he asked holding up a black seven of clubs.

"No, I…"

He pulled out another, an ace of spades. "_This_ is your card?"

"No."

His face fell. "Can I help you with something?

"I…"

Edward interrupted, "Could my sister and I rent Cabin Twelve?"

He shrugged, "Sure," and handed them a key.

As they were leaving, Bella glanced at Edward. "Cabin Twelve?"

"I just got a message from Alice. She kept having a vision of Cabin Twelve. She's not sure why, but she thought it might be important."

"Let's check it out then."

They mounted the creaking steps of the mossy cabin and pushed open the door. A dim red light filtering through the leaves of a lonely distant tree on the hill opposite the building filled the space inside.

"This is creepy," Bella muttered.

"Hmm…" Edward murmured in reply, memorizing the details of the small space before turning abruptly and heading for the door.

"Let's go; there's nothing here. Oh, and Bella?"

"What?"

He stared at her blankly and held out a handkerchief, "Your nose is bleeding."


	4. Chapter 4

**"Taking one's chances is like taking a bath, because sometimes you end up feeling comfortable and warm, and sometimes there is something terrible lurking around that you cannot see until it is too late and you can do nothing else but scream and cling to a plastic duck."**

**-Lemony Snicket _A Series Of Unfortunate Events: The Slippery Slope_**

"Honestly, Bella, you're being ridiculous. Why can't we see the tape?" Emmett demanded frowning and holding out his hand impatiently.

Bella twitched faintly and glanced at Alice who sat on the floor drawing a picture of a large black circle on a piece of construction paper. She sighed, turning her gaze away from the

vampire who was adding a white rabbit with a waistcoat to the side of the black disk. She had spent the morning re watching the video with Edward, in between gaping openmouthed at

his beauty which he had enhanced with some well place glitter and yellow and pink star sprinkles in his hair.

"Well?"

She glanced back at Emmett and twitched again for no apparent reason.

"Bella, I really don't think it could hurt. Besides, you might need our help if there really is anything behind all this," Carlisle commented.

She glanced at Edward who sat sulking in a corner because Rosalie had thrown out the last of the Frosted Flakes ("They were stale, Edward!" she had insisted.) Turning back to Mr. and

Mrs. Cullen, Bella nodded reluctantly.

"Alice, honey," Esme piped up gazing intently at Alice's drawing, "why are you drawing a black circle?"

"BECAUSE I SEE DEAD PEOPLE!" Alice yelled in reply, flinging a crayon at Edward.

"Ouch!" he yelped, rubbing the place where it hit his head.

Alice morosely returned to her doodle, muttering under her breath, "…not supposed to say that until later, but no, you just have to mess up the script."

"Alright, Bella" Carlisle motioned to the recently stolen VCR resting on top of the TV, "put it in."

(Two minutes later)

"That was…interesting." Carlisle murmured.

*Ring*

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!," Bella cried diving under a pillow.

"Bella, calm down," Carlisle said, reaching for the phone. "Hello, Cullen residence, Carlisle speaking?"

An irritated voice replied, "Seven da…." The voice cut off abruptly and a mechanical recording came on, "We're sorry, but you have exceeded your minutes. Please hang up or contact your

phone company."

Carlisle hung up, frowning thoughtfully.

"You see?" Bella said.

"Edward, I think you and Bella need to go see Tyler. He might have something to say."

**AT THE HOSPITAL**

"You can speak to him, but I think you're wasting your time," the nurse said, leading Edward and Bella into a white room with a table and three chairs. Tyler was already perched on one

of them, writing something on several sheets of paper. Bella peeked at the title, _Why the People In Twilight Are Stupid_. That's odd, and, what was Twilight? She shrugged and sat down.

Edward dropped into the seat beside her.

"Tyler?" Bella asked cautiously.

Tyler looked up. His face was pale and gaunt. A haunted look filled his eyes. He swallowed and then swallowed again, glancing around, then leaned, slowly, forward, causing the chair to

creak. He paused and then,

" 'Ello, old chap and Ms. Swan," he nodded his head. " 'Ow's life going for you?"

Bella and Edward sat, stunned, not saying a word.

"Something wrong?" he snapped his fingers in front of Edward's blank face, and then sat back shrugging.

"Tyler?" Bella asked in astonishment.

"Yes?"

"Aren't you supposed to be crazy? Haven't you gone 'round the bend"?

"All the best people are," he replied calmly.

She blinked, shaking her head slowly. "I don't understand."

He laughed cheerfully, "Somehow that doesn't surprise me."

She blinked, not sure what to say to that.

He shrugged, "Never mind, you'll understand soon enough." He glanced up, face empty. "Six days," he murmured.


	5. Chapter 5

Day five dawned bright and clear with golden sunlight pouring through the windows and the music of birds resounding like bells through the halls of the Cullen household.

Bella snored on, oblivious to the imaginary ticking clock hanging above her head. Suddenly she woke with a start, cold sweat pouring down her face. She had just had a horrible nightmare about a helpless (more so than usual) Edward surrounded by a ruthless band of vampire bunnies. She shivered. Then she remembered the events of the past few days and was about to scream at the top of her lungs when someone beat her to it. She jumped, or rather, tried to jump to her feet but got tangled in the sheets of the guest bedroom she was staying in and fell flat on her face. By the time she had freed herself, Edward had appeared at the door, his face ashen.

"It's Rosalie," he whispered melodramatically.

Bella climbed to her feet and went to see what all the fuss was about. Rosalie was sitting in a chair with her back to the door. Ignoring Alice who looked more bored than anything else, she pushed past everyone and went to get a closer look. The sight she came upon was…horrific to say the least. All the glitter had been washed off her face making her look like a human. Bella jumped back in horror.

Rosalie hid her face, (haha, you thought she was dead, didn't you) in her hands in disgust at her own non sparkly faerie looking appearance.

"I don't think all the unnecessary praises of Edward's "beauty" will ever make readers forget this, Alice muttered, smirking.

Carlisle strode in and promptly recoiled at the atrocious sight that met his eyes. "That's it, Rosalie, you've been voted off."

Rosalie ran out of the room while Carlisle wiped some disinfectant on his hands, grimacing.

Esme stuck her head in curiously. "What happened to Rosalie?"

Carlisle turned to her, "She's not one of us anymore."

Esme put a hand to her mouth, "The glitter…?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

Esme's eye twitched. "Do you have any idea how much her plastic surgery cost? And it's nothing without the glitter."

"Yes, I do know, seeing as I'm the one who performed the surgeries," he grumbled.

Alice rolled her eyes and pulled out a golden pocket watch. "Oh no, I'm late!" she sprinted out of the room.

Bella curled up on the floor holding her knees and looking petrified.

"Ah, don't worry my dear, I'm sure they won't come for you until the very end when everyone else has been dealt with," Carlisle comforted.

Bella made an odd squeaking sound of fear.

Alice reappeared and Gibbs slapped him.

"Don't tell her that," she hissed. "She's not supposed to realize that until later."

"What am I going to do?" Bella whined.

Edward started suddenly. "I have an idea!"

"Oh, that's a relief," Bella's face looked less pale. "What is it, darling?"

"Huh? Oh, I meant an idea for lunch. No, you're pretty much doomed."

Bella stared at him.

He simply smiled pleasantly.

Emmett appeared in the middle of this drama and held up a sign to an invisible audience.

FIVE DAYS


End file.
